The present invention relates to apparatus measuring characteristics of a body member and more particularly to apparatus for measuring bone characteristics by means of ultrasound.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in the detection and prevention of osteoporosis and other degenerative bone conditions. In seeking methods for detecting changes in bone characteristics, it has previously been proposed to use ultrasound, particularly the measurements of the speed of transmission of acoustic waves through bone. The use of ultrasound is attractive since it is basically non-invasive and is well suited to repeated measurements or studies during medication since no ionizing radiation is employed. While substantial interesting information has been developed by these prior methods and systems, they have thus far not proven highly repeatable or reliable in diagnosis or in the large scale screening of actual populations.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted the provision of a novel apparatus for measuring characteristics of bones in vivo using ultrasound; the provision of apparatus for measuring bone characteristics by ultrasound which is highly reliable and repeatable; the provision of such apparatus which provides measurements which are well correlated with changes in bone conditions such as those occurring with the onset of osteoporosis. The provision of such apparatus which is suitable for screening large populations; the provision of such apparatus which is easily operated and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction; other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.